Hatred and Deception?
by I've Been Naughty
Summary: Kasey and Dave Batista are Brother and Sister. Their friends Megan and John Cena get engaged. Kasey and Dave try everything to destory the wedding.


My brother Dave and I walked side by side to Gate 34 awaiting our two best friends Megan and John to finally arrive at the airport. As Dave and I found seats for the four of us, I noticed he was looking a little gloomy.

"Dave what's wrong?" I asked him as I set my bag down.

He looked at me before he spoke. "I'm just tired. That's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Kase, don't worry about me."

I relaxed in the chair and got out our plane tickets.

"We're not sitting next to each other," I said looking down at where our seats were located. Mine said 8-H, and Dave's said 9-H.

"Lemme see that," he replied as he took the tickets from me. "We're really not sitting next to each other. I wonder who's got the seat next to me."

"So do I."

Within the next few minutes Megan and John arrived hand in hand. It almost made me throw up in my mouth. While they were setting their things down I turned to Dave and we gave each other looks of disgust.

As Megan sat down she took out her ticket. "John and I aren't sitting next to each other. Doesn't that blow?"

I looked down at her ticket and noticed that her seat said 9-J.

"Where's John sitting?" I asked.

"I have seat 8-J," he replied sitting down next to Megan and wrapping his arm around her waist.

I turned to face Dave.

"This means I get to sit next to John on the plane," I whispered into his ear.

"And I get to sit next to Megan," he whispered back.

We gave our tickets to the attendant and I saw that John was upset that he wasn't sitting next to Megan.

"I guess this seat will have to do." John replied

Putting our carry on bags in the storage above; I was admiring John's good-looking body, hoping that Megan wouldn't notice.

As I sat down in my seat next to the window, I whispered something into John's ear.

"You're in for one hell of a ride John. To bad Megan isn't here to see it."

"What do you mean? Megan is fine sitting with Dave. I know she wouldn't do anything stupid." John replied back.

John turned to face the front of the seat and reached to put his headphones onto his ear to listen to his favorite music.

I turned to see what Megan and Dave were doing I saw that Dave wasn't speaking. _What is wrong with him _I thought? Then again I only looked back there to see what Megan was doing.

As I looked back, Megan was trying to make conversation with Dave. Although Dave wouldn't speak when it came to Megan. I just don't know why.

After returning to my position in my seat I took my hand over John's shoulders and started to rube the back of his neck for comfort.

"What are you doing Kase?" Megan said before leaning in towards John to give him a kiss. Kase looked jealous as I came back from John's passionate kiss.

"Kase am I making you uncomfortable? If that's the case you should really find someone for yourself and stop trying to get your best friends man." Megan said before returning to her seat next to Dave.

Yeah, my best friends man, I thought to myself as I settled back into my seat and watched John drift slowly.

When it was time for the flight attendants to pass out meals John got up and went to the row of seats behind us to talk to Dave.

"Dude what's wrong with your sister?" he asked.

"I don't really know John," Dave responded.

"Well maybe you should talk to her or something because she's kind of creeping me out."

I turned to face the window, opening it a bit. I looked down below at the clouds and let the tears fall. What was I thinking? I asked myself. There was no way John would ever return my feelings. That was just the way it was.

When John returned to his seat, I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes, my head still against the plane wall.

"Kasey would you mind getting up?" Megan asked as she stood in front of John.

"Actually I would mind. I'm not fucking bothering anybody."

"Chill out Kase," John said as Megan took a seat on his lap.

"No I'm sick of the two of you treating Dave and me like two extra wheels."

"Kasey you know that isn't true," Megan said.

"Oh fuck you Megan," I shot back as I gathered up my stuff and went behind them to sit next to Dave. "There I'm gone. Out of your life for good."

"Kasey that's not fair," Megan pleaded.

"Well life isn't always fair bitch," I replied as I put my headphones on and put my head on my brother's shoulder.

When the plane landed Dave and I grabbed our things and were the first ones out of the plane. We found our luggage and our limo and headed to the Ohio Arena, we let the love birds find their own ride there.

**Ohio Arena**

Dave and I had arrived at the arena before the "Assholes" even got there. Vince McMahon was walking the halls as Dave and I were finding our locker room.

"Dave, Kase, where's John and Megan? I need to talk with them. There's going to be a mixed tag match tonight for my main event and it involves you and Dave teaming against John and Megan. I thought you four always traveled together." Mr. McMahon responded to Dave and myself.

"I have no idea. We ditched those losers back at the airport. I never want to see those bitches again," I told Vince in front of his face, "But in this case Dave, we're going to destroy those two in the main event." I had said.

Dave and I had walked to our locker room as we saw 'the losers' just coming in. I had looked at my bro and gave him a look that told him don't do anything until the match.

"What's their problem?" John had told Megan as they walked past their no longer friends. "Lets see what's scheduled for tonight's show." John continued.

This match was sure to be a good one. I was surprised that Vince could think of a match this good.

The match was moments away. As we left the locker room I gave my brother a pat on the back and he pulled me into a hug.

"It's gonna be hard for me to hurt my best friend," he paused. "But family is family."

"You truly are the best brother," I stepped away from his hug. "Let's go kick some ass."

Dave and I left the locker room and walked down the ramp. We cheered the fans on. When our opponents walked down the ramp, after we were already settled in the ring, the crowd booed. It was pretty funny.

The match started off with Dave and John exchanging chops. Dave's chops increasing in pain with each one he preformed. He gave John a backbreaker, as he tagged me in. As John lie there motionless I started to kick the shit out of his back, then ran over to tag my brother in. Dave pinned in 1,2,3. The referee raised our hands in victory as we looked on at Megan with a nasty look. I think she got the idea.

As we walked back to the locker room Dave and I exchanged smiles.

"Damn, Dave, we rocked tonight," I said as we closed the door.

"We sure did Kase," Dave smiled.

There was a knock at the door. I rushed over to answer it.

When I opened the door, John and Megan were standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, this locker room is friends only," Dave said as he rushed over to the door and slammed it into their faces.

"That was good," I smiled at my brother.


End file.
